Dreaming
by Comic Relief
Summary: *OFFICIALLY COMPLETE* I added one last part, even though I said it finished in Part Two, I added a new part. Warning... a little lemony-like in Part Two, but not too graphic cause I dont wanna get in any trouble from ff.net. This is a Sanosuke/Kaoru fic.
1. Default Chapter

**Dreaming...**

  


**A/N:Okay, look. I am doing my own fic my own way! It's a Sanosuke/Kaoru! Yes, a fic I craved so much for... that I have to write myself! Lol. PS: I don't own any characters used.**

  


Sanosuke snored through the night. Not the loud, irritating snores that you often hear an old man feed off, but a gentle somewhat attractive snore that would make you fall into an effortless sleep, even if you have been having a severe case of insomnia for the past few months. Sanosuke took a deep breath in and let out a quiet whispered, comforting "Shoo..." Pleasant dreams and thoughts consumed this sleepy man's soul. Dreams of love... dreams of needing... dreams of being alone and secluded were all combined to one. Unconsciously thinking, he wanted everything to end happily. Mister Street Punk Sanosuke Sagara was thinking of love? Happy endings? _How odd _you must be thinking. I would have to agree. 

  


Let's take a peek inside of the dreaming Sanosuke's head. Pleasant thoughts indeed were not present at this time. Visions of an arguing Sanosuke and Kaoru are extremely vivid. Although the dream was inaudible at that moment, the two were both had fire burning through their eyes. Literal flames in their eyes. Eyes that give off the message _I'm right and you're wrong._ None shed tears. No way! Both too tough and hard-headed at the moment to give a cry of pain and sorrow and guilt of the argument.

  


Sanosuke found his dreaming self in a secluded dark room. Only a dim, beclouded mist of lights were fed to the room from the cracks of the door. Loneliness consumed his dream-replica. Oddly enough, his head was hanging back and he was in a deep state of thought. Images of nonexistent jail bars were cloudy. He felt as if he were trapped in a hell hole. He just didn't know why. He was just bewildered and befuddled. Dumbfounded and aghast. For reasons unknown, those were some of the numerous feelings he was processing at the moment. His hands firmly grasped onto the air where the rusty old jail bars stood in his imagination.

  


So suddenly, a soft knock, which sounded as a light tap on the door was heard by Sanosuke. "Yes?" Sanosuke quietly said, holding in the fury that had not been deposited out of his system yet.

  


"May I come in, Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked in a soft comforting tone.

  


.....That softness of Kaoru's voice only was able to sooth the young man. Once in a matter of minutes ago he dreaded that voice and now he could only bear to melt at hearing it. _What is with Sanosuke?_ You must be asking. Love is. That's the simple answer. "You may," Sanosuke allowed.All he could do is bring his hands acrossed his perfectly muscled, yet torn and scarred chest. His white jacket was hung open, and his hands stood perfecrly still at his mid chest and the white wrap around his waist. 

  


Kaoru opened the door slightly, poking her head through the little crack. The opened door fed more light to the completely dark room, for a second shadowing those wretched, loathed, entangling jail bars across the room before they were to dissappear. Sanosuke was released by the light. He was freed by Kaoru. "Sanosuke, I apologize," Kaoru softly said as she were to walk into the room that was formerly an imaginary prison to Sanosuke, and closed the door behind her. The darkness has been recovered, and all that was visible was the glossy eyes of the two and a dull and faint shadowy outline of the two that the light from that little crack in the door gave.

  


"I accept," was all Sanosuke could reply. Normally, he wouldn't except Kaoru's apology. But, right now some odd feelings that Sanosuke has never felt before transformed his train of thought in that mind of his. 

  


Kaoru sat next to the once enraged man. She could only flash a bright smile that Sanosuke

could barely see. Kaoru's head fell to Sanosuke's comforting shoulder. The material of his jacket

and Sanosuke's naturally warm and manly shoulder could only comfort the woman. The man Kaoru mostly hated minutes ago now became the one she was to seek for comfort. "Sanosuke... I-I-I," Kaoru tried to admit.

  


"Shh," Sanosuke hushed her. "I know," whispered the man. He then leaned in for a kiss. Many feelings of built up hidden emotions were poured into the kiss from both of the victims of love. Sanosuke's hands wandered to find a place where the curves of her hips had a perfect fitting space for his hands. His hands were to rest there as he continued pouring built up feelings into the kiss. Kaoru's tongue was to tease Sanosuke's lips, as a silent beg to be let in. Kaoru's hands were to find a space to run her fingers through Sanosuke's deep brown hypnotic hair, to massage his scalp. Sanosuke broke the kiss finally. "You're making me want you too bad, so stop while you're ahead," commanded Sanosuke huskily.

  


END OF PART ONE! 

  


I hope you liked it. Flame me for all I care! IT SUCKED REALLY BAD! Well, I'm going to bed. It's 3:00 at night. Peace and god bless. 

  


  


  


  



	2. Part Two: Dreams End too Quickly

**Dreaming...**

  


**A/N: Wow... wow! I got good reviews!? -faints.- OMG THIS IS LIKE SO EXCITING! I didn't think I would. Go me, go me, go me! Oh, yes, I must say that I don't own Sanosuke (even though I wish I did.) and I don't own Kaoru. I don't own anyone nor anything from Rurouni Kenshin. Beware for lemony things in part two! This part isn't too cool. But, still... Part Two is awaiting you.**

  


  


"Oh, so I'm ahead, am I?" Kaoru asked, with full sarcasm present in her voice.

  


"Maybe," returned Sanosuke, planting a soft kiss on Kaoru's neck.

  


She shivered at his action, as she gave into Sanosuke. She let him do what he did and she loved it, even though it was only a gentle peck on the neck. Kaoru loved the softness of Sanosuke's lips on her milky white smooth skin. A tiny quiet moan escaped from Kaoru's lips. A gentle, soft moan it was. The gentle tone could only fill Sanosuke's heart with some satisfaction. The satisfaction of loving and being loved back. The satisfaction of hearing Kaoru's soft moans plead to him. Sanosuke could only figure that her neck was her weak spot . He kissed Kaoru's neck again, but in an aggressive way. His head perfectly fitting between the welcoming space of Kaoru's chin and left shoulder. His kiss packed much force, caused by all of the secrecy and hiding of his love for Kaoru. 

  


Mixed emotions filled the both of them. Emotions of hate that were still present from the two's current skirmish, but yet emotions of strong and held in love were being exposed further than that hate. As Sanosuke's aggressiveness and seriousness got to Kaoru, she deleted all of the options of hating Sanosuke from her mind. Only her love for him existed, now. Sanosuke forced himself to do the same, because he was just hypnotized by Kaoru's beauty and gentleness. Sanosuke also drew a louder moan from Kaoru as he added more passion to his kiss. That satisfaction he once had not too long ago was renewed and more certain now. He loved Kaoru... and now he could express it. "I love you," whispered Sanosuke, having his hot breath tickle Kaoru's neck. He then let his lips jump from Kaoru's neck to her left ear. He kissed that ear gently, and then after he nibbled on Kaoru's earlobe. All while whispering in between, "I want you so bad," softly against her ear as the hot breath against it caused her to shiver. His tongue slowly flicked at her earlobe. Kaoru's moaning contunued. The tone of her voice was making Sanosuke drop from reality further than he already was. He abandoned all thoughts other then his business with Kaoru.

  


"Sanosuke," called Kaoru in a begging tone.

  


"Hmmm?" asked Sanosuke.

  


"I... I love you. I need you," confessed Kaoru.

  


"As do I," confessed Sanosuke. Sanosuke held Kaoru's face to his chest as they both soaked in the feelings of not being alone and being loved. The firmness of Sanosuke's muscled chest comforted Kaoru and made her feel safe. His hands wrapped around Kaoru's waist, tugging her closer to him. Sanosuke's arms beg for Kaoru to stay with him through the end. To never leave him. To never stop loving him. Both felt a strong feeling of need out of eachother at this particular moment. Kaoru fed that urgent need by leveling her head with his and giving Sanosuke a passionate kiss, letting her tongue probe into Sanosuke's mouth. Sanosuke was startled at Kaoru's agressiveness. Sanosuke's switch was flickered on and he began to fiddle with Kaoru's tongue with his own in the chambers of both of the couples' mouths. His hands wandered down Kaoru's waist and down her hips. 

  


This playful yet passionate kiss flipped Kaoru's switch aswell. Her fingers wandered down that muscled chest of his and to Sanosuke's pants. She tugged playfully after breaking the kiss. A look of pleading has taken over Kaoru's face. Sanosuke smiled and nodded, as his hands met Kaoru's at his pants and he gripped her hands in his, to aid in the removal of his own pants. They were slipped off of him. Kaoru stared at the black boxers that he wore. She found the revealed part of his body quite fascinating. It gave Kaoru new beauty to study and more territory to claim. Having that as motivation, Kaoru let her hair out of her pony tail, letting it's darkness fall into her face making Kaoru seem mysterious and desireable. Sanosuke's deep brown gaze was fixed on Kaoru. The hair down in her face transformed her look dramatically for the better. It would've blended in with the darkness if there was on light coming in from the doorway's cracks. Kaoru then slid off Sanosuke's jacket. It fell to the floor. Nobody cared about that jacket, nor any of the clothes. So, therefore, Sanosuke stripped Kaoru of her gi. It also fell that short distance to the ground. These laying figures were experiencing some difficulties removing clothing. But, it all managed to be done. Lastly was the removal of the undergarments. Sanosuke quickly and hastily removed Kaoru's panties. His headband was to go before anything else was, so he practically ripped it from his head. Kaoru then stared down to Sanosuke's boxers. She slipped them off with ease. Also, the two decided that Sanosuke's white wrap must go. Kaoru gently pulled it off. There the two were. In their natural forms and their most attractive of forms. All stripped down... all truth revealed. Them being stripped made the two feel as if they were robbed from everything except for their love for eachother, which was all they needed at the particular moment. 

  


Both of their eyes wandered around their bodies. _Such beauty... _is what Sanosuke was thinking as his eyes glanced over the faint image of Kaoru. Kaoru's fingers were tracing the path of some of the scars on his chest. It was as if Kaoru was absorbing all of the pain those scars inflicted on him into those fingers and the pain weakened at her touch... weakened till there was no pain at all. Just fluttering feelings of love and happiness were to fill those scars, now. She smiled as she was performing that action. It was clear that Kaoru didn't want any pain to exist in Sanosuke any longer. All of the sudden, Sanosuke sat up and carried Kaoru onto his lap. He controlled her legs to embrace his waist. It was easier for him to kiss Kaoru, to touch Kaoru... to make love to Kaoru in this position. Both of their eyes burned. Not of fury like their fight about forty-five minutes ago, but of passion and lust. Kaoru was right ontop of Sanosuke's erection. The feeling of her weight concentrated on his manhood brought a soft moan from his lips and drew a slight smile to his face.

  


A significant feeling was being processed in both minds. It was an indescribable need for passion. More like a craving and a need combined into one. Sanosuke's hands wandered to touch Kaoru's breasts to satisfy that craving. His hands massaged both of the nipples gently. Kaoru's easy and soft tone of voice was brought to a stage of fairly loud moaning. His head was to lower down to be leveled with her breasts. He then took her left breast into his own mouth and began to mildly suckle on her nipple. His fingers still continued to brush against her right nipple. Kaoru could only moan and could not say one word clearly. Sanosuke loved her moans. They drove him crazy. They were to motivate him to continue to make love to Kaoru. After a while, he was to give the right breast the same special treatment.

  


"Sanosuke... enter me...," pleaded Kaoru.

  


He was shocked that she wanted that. Yet, he wasn't too shocked. It was a confusing feeling, really. So, while continuing to suckle on Kaoru's breast, he slowly and carefully humped upward causing his manliness to enter the woman's womanliness. An extremely loud cry escaped those lips. Sanosuke let Kaoru's breast take it's natural spot so he was enabled to speak."Shhh, it's okay," Sanosuke comforted. It hurt the young woman a little bit, but Sanosuke knew it wasn't going to last too long. He humped up once more. Just as slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt the young lady too bad. Kaoru's feedback was a similar cry from the last time. Kaoru was just sucking in the pain as Sanosuke entered her another painfully four times. But, the seventh time he was to enter the woman, it was pure bliss. Loud moans leaked from the woman as they pleaded for more without words. Again, he entered. Only a little less slowly. Sanosuke moaned with Kaoru as Sanosuke entered Kaoru. Kaoru's womanliness closed in onto Sanosuke's manliness to create an excellent surge of pleasure within him. On the other hand, Kaoru, was being pleasured by Sanosuke entering her. The pleasure lasted for near eighty minutes of repeating the same gestures over and over except for with increasing speeds.

  


The couple laid side-by-side on the carpet of the floor, smiling.

  


...Then, Sanosuke partially woke. He spoke words that were supposed to be part of his dream. "Kaoru, when we grow more older," started Sanosuke, with a snore in between that part of the question and this part "and wiser would you gladly become my wife?" The half asleep man then heard a record scratch, similar to the record scratches that on Television indicate something unpleasant and or horrible.

  


"No," replied the actual Kaoru in real life. 

  


Sanosuke woke up fully. He realized what he had just asked and blushed a deep red. Kaoru had been in his room picking up after him all morning long. Sanosuke was only confused and laid his head back to his fluffy pillow and stared up to space.

  


  


END OF PART TWO!

  


Well, this is complete, short and sweet. I am thinking of a sequel to it if you guys want one THAT bad. Well, it's 1:47 AM so I'm gonna go to bed, yeah. Peace and god bless and thanks for the nice reviews, people!!!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. Part Three: Everyone 'fesses Up

**Dreaming**

  


  


**A/N: Ya know what? I had a dream last night... after Sano had his dream about Kaoru... it was somewhat comedic so I'd thought that I would add a Part Three revolving around that! I didn't really think that I would, but, here it goes!**

  


  


Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru and Sanosuke sat round the kitchen table. The group was eating while Sanosuke told the story of his dream. They laughed hysterically about Sanosuke's dream. After all, it was funny! Sanosuke had a deep red blush that had taken over both of his cheeks. He was also laughing along. He thought it even funny now. 

  


"You guys, I don't understand it. It was like... a romance I couldn't escape! Luckily for me, the _love making_part ended quickly! It was the most dreadful dream ever!" Sanosuke lied, giggling in between words. 

  


"It couldn't have been that bad, honey," Kaoru sarcastically said. "I was in your dream," she added.

  


"Very cute, Kaoru," Sanosuke joked.

  


"I know it was!" she replied.

  


"Sanosuke, I would've never thought that you would have a dream involving Kaoru and yourself being romantically involved," Kenshin admitted. "It seemed highly unlikely, so therefore it never has crossed my mind." 

  


"Yes, I agree. I never thought that I would, myself! But, of course I would think that you would've... Kenshin," Sanosuke joked.

  


Kenshin giggled. "Yes, I probably already have," Kenshin admitted, winking over to Kaoru.

  


"You have?" Kaoru questioned.

  


"Yes, you have been quite the consumer of my dreams lately," Kenshin confessed, while giggling. Everyone laughed.

  


Kaoru could only blush and join the laughter of everyone around her. 

  


Yahiko then spoke up. "Looks like Miss Kaoru is all the rage amongst the men," is what he said, sarcastically.

  


"Yahiko, you're too young for this stuff, anyway," shot back Kaoru to Yahiko.

  


"Err... point?" Yahiko asked.

  


"Period," Kaoru said.

  


"Period?" Yahiko asked.

  


"You asked for a point, and a period is the point at the end of the sentence," explained Kaoru.

  


END OF PART THREE! I NOW SWEAR TO YOU THIS IS FINISHED!

  


Kay, well... I cut the really funny parts because they would make me seem like more of a freak than I already am. Peace, god bless, and this is the first time I wrote a part of this fic when it wasn't late at night! If you want a sequel, beg for one. Most likely, I'll serve for you people. 


End file.
